Why Regret ?
by MorganLovesFinchel
Summary: Kurt thinks Rachel's making a mistake, those two words will change her life forever so why is she doing it? Who can he get to help? His step brother and Rachel's one true love, Finn Hudson. Finchel, Breath St.Berry, Klaine and other pairings...


**Hi, so I went to Colchester with my mum and my lovely friend Sophia the other week with only my ipod to amuse me, so i wrote this, which is why I haven't spell checked it or anything so I'm sorry for any and all mistakes...**

**Please review, let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions or anything... Anyway... On with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Why Regret ?<strong>  
>Category: TV Shows » Glee<br>Author: MorganLovesFinchel  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+<br>Genre: Romance/Friendship  
>Published: 09-20-11, Updated: 09-20-11<strong>

* * *

><p>it had been a long day for Finn Hudson. As he flung himself on the couch of his LA apartment he threw his head back and started to count his regrets...<p>

1) Being rich and having no-one to spoil

2) Signing Rebecca Black

3) Moving to LA instead of NYC

4) Scratch that... What he meant to say was not moving to New York with Rachel

5) letting Rachel go

6) Not showing Rachel how much he loved,no wait, LOVES her

7) Never going to see her on broadway

No! Stop this Finn! Stop thinking about her... It'll be ten years since you broke up in 2 weeks why cant you move on? He thought to himself as he shook the tears from his eyes and went to pick up the ringing phone.

"hello?"

"Finnegan!"

"Kurtegan! And its Mr Hudson to you" they began to chuckle to each other...

"OK, Mr Hudson... i am here with a message and i need a reply..."

"and your message is?" he asked growing suspicious of his step-brothers call

"OK,well what you doing in 2 week?"

"2 weeks oh... well Kurt ill be lying in my bed while I cry hysterically as i go over every single one of my regrets." is what he should of said but instead;

"nothing, I think... why?"

"Because Miss Berry and i are arranging an "OMG! its been ten years since we were in glee club" get together... we're gonna use our jet to bring the other guys over to New York including Mr Shue and Ms Pillsbury like nationals and just have a blast! so can i add you to the guest list?"

"Erm yeah, i mean i guess so, but Kurt, me and Rachel haven't seen eachother since you know... dont you think itll be a little-"

"awkward? No! Of course not..." he interrupted... "we've discussed it... alot... And it'll be fine! it has been 10 years you know..."

"Ok. well then yeah, listen i gotta go... someone's at the door... see ya kurttegannnn hahahahahah!" and with that he threw the blackberry on the couch and ran to door. stunned by the tiny brunnette figure that stood leant against the door frame.

"kurt. what...? what are you doing here?" he whispered as he hugged his step-brother and ushered him into his living room

"well you never let me finish my message..."

"well. im so sorry dear, please continue..."

"Rachel Berry and I... last time we met to arrange the get together... Decided you needed to come out early... to new york i mean, not to the gay community..." kurt began to giggle.

"kurt, im not gay..."

"emm hmmm i believe you" kurt began to wink at the 6ft9 figure in front of him..

"KURT!"

"ok."

" anyway i can't go to New York now! I have a business to run..."

"Finn. you have people to run Hudson records for a week or two... they get paid to do that..."

"Ok, but still why do i have to go out early?"

"finn. please. i need you to come with me..."

"arghh kurt. ok! when do we leave?"

"now. your suitcases are packed and in the car grab your phone, wallet, whatever and come

on..."

finn couldnt be bothered to question kurt. he was always up to stuff like this, hed learnt to keep his mouth shut and carry on with whatever kurt was planning...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know it's a bit short but chapter 2 is longer, i have it done, shall i upload it? And there is a reason Finn leaves early, quite a dramatic one... *spoiler alert* sorryyy...xx<strong>


End file.
